Harry Potter and the Rise of the Phoenix
by Sk8ernv
Summary: Harry is about to start his 6th Year at Hogwartz. He must begin to uncover the meaning of his prophecy and come to terms with his new powers which are begining to come out.Harry Must also deal with his new feelings for Hermione. Please review this is my f
1. Privet Drive

Summary: Harry begins his Sixth year and discovers new powers that could shift the balance of power in his favor with his upcoming battle with Lord Voldemort. He also discovers feelings that he has for a friend...Danger this is a Harry/Hermoine fic

A/N-This is my first Fan Fic so please review so I know if I should continue or not

If one was to look at Number 4 Privet Drive you would be hard pressed to see what lies inside this small seemingly unimportant home. However, For Young Harry Potter this place was as horrible a place as any prison on the face of the earth. For Harry this place was a living nightmare that he longed to ride of.

As Harry Lay in his bed which was barely big enough for a child of 10 let alone a young man who was growing on an almost daily basis. He heard several loud bangs at his door.

" Have you written those freaks of yours Boy!" bellowed Uncle Vernon from the doorway.

Harry looking towards Hedwig his snowy Owl replied " I was about to send one today Uncle Vernon"

" I don't want those freaks of yours showing up at my door. So you make sure you send that post today" Uncle Vernon said with an almost cringe. Remembering the last encounter he had with Harry's protectors. True to his word Harry had been sending owls to the Order of The Phoenix every few days. As much as Harry would have loved to have the members of the Order do something to his Uncle he was somewhat enjoying the solitude that he was in now. Harry's only blood relatives had given him a large berth since returning from Kings Cross Station. Not just because of the Threat given to them by Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. But just from the fact if you pretended Harry wasn't there then perhaps he really wasn't.

With the verbal lashing from Uncle Vernon now over. Harry went down stairs to see if perhaps he could sneak some food from the table. As usual when Harry Came down stairs he saw his Aunt, Uncle, and his Extremely robust Cousin Dudley sitting at the table.

"I'm tired of this rabbit food" screamed Dudley. Having tried to loose weight for so many summers now you would think he would have figured it out. But once again he had received another letter from his school. Informing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that they do not make Uniforms Large enough for their son. And true to character Aunt Petunia merely tried to rationalize that Dudley was just big boned. This always brought a laugh to Harry. Who in truth could use all the laughter he could get. At that moment Harry Saw a small Owl which he instantly recognized as Errol the Weasely Family Owl fly towards the Dursleys kitchen window. Harry rushed towards the window in hope of catching Errol before he crashed into the window. Unfortunately Harry was not nearly quick enough and All that could be herd was Errol crashing into the side of the House. As Harry Opened the Window he saw Errol in a state of complete daze staring up at him from one of Aunt Petunias potted plants. Harry carefully removed the letter.

"What was that Boy another letter from your freak friends" Uncle Vernon yelled

"How many times have we told you to tell those people to use the normal post" Aunt Petunia shrieked at her now angry nephew.

Dudley had remained mostly silent during this session of tongue lashing that had become something of an institution inside the Dursley Home. Feeling that he was becoming Angry again and not wanting to do something that he might latter regret. Harry took his letter and returned to the Sanctuary of his room. With a Great sigh Harry returned to his room looking around at the Quidditch Posters he had obtained through his five years at Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry noticed that the letter was from Ron his best friend who truly had one thing that he wanted more than anything...a family.

_Hey Harry._

_I hope this letter gets to you soon. I had to use Errol since Ginny decided to write to another of her boyfriends. I hope the Muggles are behaving themselves Fred and George said they would send you some supplies if they started to act up again. We're working on a way to spring you early hopefully you'll we'll be able to get you out sometime this week. Mum says that Order will begin meeting again soon. Talk to ya soon_

_Ron_

Harry read the letter thankful that Ron hadn't mentioned what had happened in the Ministry of Mysteries earlier this summer. It pained to think of what had happened that night. With the lose of Sirius and the revelation of the prophecy that was given before he was even born. It was enough to drive a full grown wizard insane. Deciding that he was not going to allow what had happen to Sirius unanswered. Harry focused all of the grief that he had been feeling towards Anger and Hate. He was not going to allow this to happen to anyone else he cared about. As if almost on cue another owl was at his window. This of course made Hedwig jealous. It had been several days since he had been allowed out of his cage. Harry saw that the letter was from Hermione. Of all the things that happened that night almost losing Hermione was not one that he could have prepared for. Not that Sirius' death was expected but the thought of how close he had been to losing her raced through his mind. Harry took the letter from the owls leg and gave it one of Hedwigs Owl treats before it flew off.

_Dear Harry,_

_How is your summer going? I've started on Professor McGongalls Transfiguration Homework, and I finished Professor Binns History of Magic Essay. I can't wait to get our O.W.L.s back. I've been a nervous wreck wondering how I did. I heard that you will be leaving the Dursley early this year. Hopefully we'll all be able to get together before the start of term. I"m going to be going on Holiday with my parents next week. I'll still be able to send owls. I'm hoping that when we meet up we can talk about what happened at the Ministry. I'm worried about you, We'll I have to be off. _

_Love _

_Hermione _

In truth Harry had not wanted to talk to anyone especially Hermione about what happened that night. nightmares that he suffered relieving the death of Sirius were enough to deal with. After he finished reading the letters his friend sent. He finished his letter to the Order so that they would not be worried. He hastily wrote back to both Ron and Hermione. His letters were never very long. Giving Hedwig the three letters he opened the window and sent the Owl on her duties. Harry .

Having spent most of the day inside his room. Harry decided to go out for a walk. If not for the fact that most of the neighborhood regarded Harry as some kind of young Jack the Ripper. Most people tended to stay clear of Harry when went for his walks. This however had never stopped Dudley's Gang from taking pleasure in tormenting Harry with some kind of sick pleasure. Despite the numerous letters from Dudley's school Harry's Aunt and Uncle still regarded their son Dudley as a Gentle soul who wouldn't hurt a soul. As Harry Came upon park he already saw Dudley and band of miscreants beating a poor kind senseless for the soul reason of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry rushed his rotund Cousin pushing him off of the small child who had done nothing to deserve the beating that he had received. Almost immediately Harry thought that this had been a mistake. Immediately Harry was being grabbed and beaten. Harry had hoped that saving his Cousins life last summer would have granted him some kind of understanding. But being true to form Dudley taunted Harry as his friends threw punch after punch. Then in an instant as Harry saw one of the boys balling his fist about to strike. A figured had appeared and threw the young hooligan off of Harry. The others who were beating Harry Stopped to look at the figured that had just appeared. Harry instantly recognized this person as Mad Eye Moody. With just one look from his Mystical Eye. Harry saw Dudley's friends run off in horror. Which in all sincerity Harry Could understand. If one was too look at Mad Eye Moody. You were instantly struck with the idea that this was not someone to mess with.

"Was that your Fat Lump of a Cousin" Moody growled as he helped Harry off of the ground

"yeah...that's him" Harry winced still holding his side.

" Don't worry about him I'll make sure I have a word with him when I get you home" Moody Snarled towards Harry. Harry not wanting to cause anymore problems for himself tried to steer the conversation away from revenge.

"Any idea on when I'm going to be able to get out of here?" Harry asked almost pleading. Moody looked around him almost expecting somebody to jump out at him at in moment "Should be any day now...Just waiting for Dumbledore to give the OK...make sure your stuff is packed all time CONSTANT VIGILANCE you know" Harry winced when he heard Professor Dumbledore name. It wasn't that he hated the man just the opposite. It was an almost reverence that he held for his Headmaster. That is what made everything so difficult knowing that he had withheld so much information last year. If only he had helped him with his Occlumency lessons instead of Snape.

As Harry opened the door he saw Uncle Vernon with Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing behind him which in truth was feat in itself. Before Uncle Vernon Could belt out his tongue lashing. Moody began to stare at the Dursley clan with both his Regular eye and his mystical one. Unable to decide which was more frightening the Dursleys backed away from the door and allowed Harry to go up stairs without further incident. As Harry was going upstairs Moody yelled to Him " CONSTANT VIGILANCE...and it will be soon" This brought some hope to Harry. It was strange but when ever Moody would tell him Constant VIGILANCE it always made Harry chuckle inside. Not wanting to deal any further with the Dursleys Harry barricaded himself in his room and prayed that tonight would bring him a restful sleep.

As Harry looked around he found himself in an Open Field. He couldn't see past his arm in the Fog. Looking around Harry heard the Voice. That voice he knew instantly as Lord Voldemort. Harry began to race through the fog looking for the source. Panicked stricken Harry continued to run after the voice which seemed to change locations with every step. Then as Harry came into a clearing he immediately froze...There to his horror he found himself in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. He saw Sirius falling into the veil. As He lunged for his fallen Godfather he saw another image it was no longer Sirius Falling it was Hermione. With all of his speed he rushed for her and just as he was to grab her hand she was gone.

In an instant Harry woke. Finding himself in his room. His heart beating so hard that he believed that it would explode from his chest at any moment. This was same dream that he has had since that night. Unsure if this was something that Voldemort had planted in his head or if it was something else Harry took out his Transfiguration book and began to read. Hopefully The Order would becoming to rescue him soon.


	2. The Escape

**_Bang!...Bang!..._**"Get up boy get down to the kitchen this instant"Uncle Vernon screamed from the other side of the door. Not wanting to tempt fate Harry Sprang from his bed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Standing in the Kitchen He found Professor Dumbledore and Nymphondora Tonks. Harry preformed a double take of the scene that was laid out before him. He had so wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore but now that he was standing in his Aunts Kitchen he wasn't really sure what to say or what was going for that matter. With an almost soothing voice Professor Dumbledore said "Perhaps Harry if you get dressed we can discuss what is going to happen today." Harry looked down at himself only just now noticing that he was in his shorts. Without a second thought Harry turned around and sprinted for the stairs.

This instantly brought a laughter from Tonks Who was at that moment being stared at by Aunt Petunia. "Have you no decency standing in my kitchen with that hair " Aunt Petunia said referring to Tonks almost Neon Pink Hair."

Uncle then said in an almost indignant tone"If you people think I am going to offer you a seat you can forget it"

With a grin Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and two rather comfortable looking chairs appeared in the middle of the Dursley kitchen. All ready warring of the situation considering all of the other things he has been through at the hands of Wizards Dudley made a mad break for his bedroom almost knocking Harry into the wall as he came down the stairs.

"Now Harry Lets talk about what we have planned for today...I was thinking that perhaps you would like to leave today for the Burrow" Professor Dumbledore said..Harry then let out probably the brightest smile that he had been able to produce all summer. Knowingly Dumbledore said"Good I will leave with Tonks and she will help you get your things get you there safely" With that Harry heard the familiar crack sound made when a wizard apparated .

Tonks then stood up and walked over to Harry and Said"So have the Muggles behaved themselves this summer Harry" Harry thought for a moment and replied" They've been alright...so How are we getting to the Burrow" Harry noticed Tonks reaching into her pocket and produced what appeared to be an old sock. Which from the smell of it had seen better days." Ah Portkey" Harry said raising his eyebrow. As Harry went upstairs to grab his trunk he heard Tonks talking to Uncle Vernon about where they were going and if they wanted to say good bye. As usual Harry didn't expect much of a good bye from his Aunt and Uncle. Harry came back downstairs with trunk and Hedwigs Cage.

"Well...if were done hear we will be off" Tonks Said. As she was walking over to Harry she couldn't help but laugh at the state that Harry's Aunt and Uncle were in. If one didn't know better you would have sworn they were petrified from their lack of expression. As Harry Took the sock he felt the familiar sensation of his naval being pulled as if it was on a hook.

A moment later Harry Found himself in the Garden of his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry Loved this place. To him it felt as close to Home as he could ever have imagined. When ever Harry was hear he always felt better. Unable to explain the connection he had with the Weasleys it just felt like he belonged here. Not wanting to be rude Harry walked up to the front door, and knocked on the door. As if on Cue Harry felt the wind being knocked out of him by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Dear How are you...Well let me look at. Have the Muggles been feeding you over there" Harry Started to answer but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley " Ronald Weasley Get down here this instant" she yelled. Harry then saw his best friend Ron stumble down the stairs. Trying not to laugh at his Friends lack of coordination was difficult.

"Oi, Harry"Ron said surprisingly "Wow...When did you get here. Mum Said you'd be coming here soon, but I had no idea." The two friends greeted and headed outside to gather the rest of Harry's Belongings. "Yeah...They came and got me today...I was ready to leave I didn't think I could stand another day in that place." Harry Looked around his best friends home remembering all of the good memories he had in this Simple but unique house. " So have you heard from Hermione yet Harry" Ron asked. "Yeah I got a letter from her the other day. She said she was going on Holiday with her parents." As the two friends talked throughout the afternoon it was hard to believe that in another part of England Lord Voldemort was planning his next plan to kill Harry.


	3. The Burrow

The Next morning Harry woke and remember instantly where he was. He was back in his world.. Harry Loved being at the Burrow. While the Weasley's didn't have much money what they did have was a togetherness that Harry longed for. While he would never tell Ron. Harry was always invious of the Family that Run had. Often Harry wondered if his parents would have survived would he have had a large family like Rno's. As Harry Lay back in bed he heard a familiar tapping at the window.

"Hey Hedwig what have you got there for me"Harry Said as he untied the letter that was attached to Hedwig's leg. With a gasp Harry realized that it was from Hermione. Harry quickly opened up the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

Holiday was wonderful. I was able to get so many new books. You wouldn't believe some of the backward notions that Foreign Wizards have when it goes to even the most simple subject like Arthimancy. Anyway I figure that you are at the Burrow by now. I think My Mum and Dad will let me come for the rest of the Summer if it is Ok with Mrs. Weasley. I sent her a letter too hopefully she will send her reply back with Hedwig I think Errol might get lost. Any way I can't wait to see you.

Love

Hermione.

With a sign Harry put down the letter. It wasn't that he didn't love being around Ron. IT was just always felt like Something was missing when Hermione wasn't around. It was almost like he wasn't complete. He felt the same way when Ron wasn't around. But It always seemed so magnified when Hermione was there. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As Harry Headed down stairs he could smell that Mrs. Weasley had been busy. When he entered the kitchen he saw a what could easily have passed for the Sorting Feast at Hogwartz. "Hello Harry Dear sleep well"Mrs Weasley said in way that only a mother could do. "I slept great thanks" Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and saw what could be the most motherly figure that he had ever known. With that Mrs Weasley screamed to the Rest of the house to get down for breakfast. The contrast between loving motherly figure and Devil Incarnate always amused Harry when he looked at his Best Friends Mum. With that the entire Weasley Clan raced down stairs. Fred and George having just opened their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley were the first to reach the table seeing as they could just apparate to it. Soon Ginny came in wearing a Green Jumper and slacks. And last and perhaps with the most interesting look came Ron. If you were too look at Ron at that moment you would have been convienced that he had never really woken up and was just sleep walking. As the Weasley family sat down to begin Breakfast Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Morning Weasleys" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully

"Morning Dad" the rest of the clan said in an almost sedate tone

"Ahh Harry so good to see you. How are the Muggles?"asked Mr.Weasley not really wanting to reply Harry simply shrugged and began to attack his food with the ferocity of a Hungry Hippogrff.

As Breakfast Ended Fred and George Offered to show Harry one of their newest creations. Before the boys could even get into their pockets to bring it out. Mrs Weasley cried out in a manor that would have shaken the Resolve of enven the Great Winston Churchill. Not wanting to tempt faite as their mother was still trying to figure out who gave them the money to start their shop and promising to curse whom ever gave them the money. They excused themsselves to go open the shop.

"Harry Dear will send this to Hermione with Hedwig? I think Errol might get lost" Asked Mrs. Weasley. With this Harry bounded up stairs and sent his Owl on his way. On his way back down stairs Harry, Ron and Ginny decided that they should get a jump and start to work out some Quidditch strategies. So with they all headed out to the Improvesed Pitch near the Garden.

Like everything else the Weasleys own the hoops that made up the goal were somewhat run down. But Harry didn't care he only wanted to fly and feel the wind going threw his hair. Harry was amazed at how much Ron had improved since the last year. He and Ginny were only able to score three goals out of so many that Harry had almost forgotten lunch. Luckily Harry had Ron with him and he would never miss a meal.

As the Group headed inside all three of them stopped in their tracks at who was standing in the Leaving room near the Fire Place.

_A/N: I tried to leave it as a cliffhanger. I don't really like cliffhangers, but Hopefully this will work out. Please review I need to know if I'm taking the Story in the right direction_


	4. Visions of Angels

_disclaimer: I don't own the these characters JK Rowling does. If I did I wouldn't be a struggling college kid._

Harry and Ron stood in the Weasley Kitchen with their mouths almost gapping at the site before them. Standing near the Fie place talking to Mrs. Weasley was their best friend Hermione Granger. As Harry stood their looking Harry felt a stirring in his stomach. This was not the Hermione whom had barged into his train compartment looking for Nevilles pet toad Trevor that First year at Hogwartz. This was not even the same girl who had said good bye to him at Kings Crosse earlier that summer. Standing there was a vision that Harry could not take his eyes from. Hermione's normally Bushy Hair was now straight. The only other time Harry had seen Hermione's Hair like this was at the Yule Ball when she had applied a large about of Sleakeasy potion to it. Standing there was a statuesque young woman who had matured into a very striking woman.

Just as Harry was about to try and stammer a greeting a loud shrill was heard coming from Ginny."OH MY GOD! HERMIONE YOU LOOK GREAT!" Ginny shrieked as she ran and nearly tackled Hermione . With that Harry was brought crashing back to reality.. Hermione responding to Ginny Said" Well my Mum and Dad took me to Italy and While I was there I got some new clothes and found a Potion that lets you straighten your hair permanently. It is so much easier to manage like this than the lions main I normally Have do you like it?" She asked. "It looks incredible what do you guys think?" Ginny asked the still recovering boys. Making a noise that one could only describe as a grunt of approval. Hermione ran over to boys wrapping Both of them into a giant hug. At that moment a dull glow came from Harry's eyes which went unnoticed by the others. Hermione pulled back from the Hug still touching Harry's arm.

"Harry are you feeling alright . You feel warm do you have a fever" Hermione said.

"I'm fine I don't feel sick" Harry said shrugging his shoulders. As the trio caught up on what had happened that summer they all decided to go out into the garden and enjoy some of the good weather they were having, and eat the sandwich's that Mrs.Weasley. As the three caught up it made Harry feel like old times. Harry hadn't felt this good since before Sirius's Death.

"Ron...I need your help come in here" yelled Mrs. Weasley from inside the house. "I think that since Percy has left she has finally gone Mental that one"Ron mumbled hoping that he would not be heard by his mums kean hearing. " I heard that Ronald Weasley. Now get in here" Mrs. Weasley roared in her usual way. Which Brought a chuckle from Harry and Hermione.

As the sun was setting into the horizon Harry looked over at Hermione finding himself lost as he looked at her. Her back was sitting towards the sun which at the angle Harry was looking at made Hermione almost look as if she was glowing. Harry sat there transfixed unable or unwilling to move his gaze from her. Then when he felt at such joy he instantly remember how close he had come to losing her in the Ministry of Magic, and the hopeful look that had been on his face only a moment earlier was suddenly gone.

"Are you alright Harry" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Harry responded. "You know its not your fault what happened to Sirius No one blames you" Hermione said with great concern in her voice. With those words Harry realized that it wasn't the death of his Godfather that pained him the most. It was the fact that he had almost lost his best friend. Someone who until that night he had never even contemplated life without.. The truth be told Harry did feel responsible for Sirius's death, but in the same moment he also understood that what Dumbledore had said before the end of term was also true. It was Voldemort who was the one to blame for that death. For some reason no matter how many people told Harry the same thing. All it took was for Hermione to look at him and tell him to make this sink in.

"Hermione I was so afraid that you..."Harry began to say but he found himself looking into Hermione's eyes. Suddenly Harry found himself a lost for words for the second time that day. Before Harry was able to complete his sentence he felt something hit him from behind. Startled Harry looked up and saw Ginny and Ron standing and laughing right behind the them. "Hey Mate you better be careful I could have been You-Know-Who" Ron said oblivious to the exchange of looks that he had just interrupted. "Mums got dinner ready" Ginny said Cheerfully. As Harry stood up he grazed Hermione's hand. In that instant Harry once again felt the Fiery sensation from earlier. As if a spark had hit them both jumped back and looked around. _What is happening to me_ Harry thought to himself. What was he doing? As the group sat down to the table he was once again lost in the laughter of the house which he loved to be in.

A/N: I've been holding back on these chapters trying to see If I could get some feed back the previous ones before I posted any new chapters. Hopefully everybody will enjoy. Please Review for the love of everything Holy REVIEW!


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. Don't sue

As Harry looked around he found himself once again in a empty field. He could not make out the horizon and only saw the expanse of Stars. Then as if on cue he saw something. It was small but it was getting larger as it appeared to be flying towards him. He Strained his eyes looking trying to make out what this thing that was getting closer by the second was. Almost in a state of panic he turned to run. When he turned he saw the same figure flying towards him. As it got closer he began to make out what it was. It was a Bird. A magnificent looking bird. As it flew Harry was able to make out that it was a Phoenix. Thinking that it may be Fawkes Harry Approached. Almost Immediately he noticed that this was not Fawkes its marking were different. Instead of the Scarlet feathers that sat so noble on Fawkes. This one had Black Feathers on its head. Mesmerized by this beautiful bird he notice that it was carrying something. It was small and seemed to shine ever so slightly in the moon light. Just as Harry thought it was going to run straight in to him. The bird pulled up dropping a pair of Glasses to the ground. As Harry bent down to pick up the glasses the Phoenix erupted into flames. Unlike When Fawkes burst into flames. These Flames were not red or even orange but Blue. The type of blue that one only saw when the fire was its hottest. Harry bent down and was about to pick up the glasses when...

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Hermione shouted as she was shacking him with the rest of the Weasley clan was around him. When Harry looked around he found himself not in the room that he shared with Ron. No he was in the middle of the garden looking very confused. "I don't know I heard some strange noises coming from your room and when I went to see what it was you weren't there" Hermione said "Ron, what happened you were in there" Mrs.Weasley asked. " I don't know I was sleeping the next thing I know Hermione was in there yelling about where Harry had gone. I was havening the strangest dream about spiders I was..." Before Ron could finish Hermione asked Harry "You know I know that some Muggles sleep walk in their sleep maybe thats what you were doing" Harry began to answer but was interrupted by Ron " Hey doesn't anybody want to here about the Spiders?" "NO!" The rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione yelled "Ronald, Harry could have been having a dream about Voldemort" Hermione said while the Weasley Clan cringed at the sound of you-know-who's name. "I don't think it was him this was different. I'm not really sure" Harry told everyone "We'll dears why don't we all go back to bed" Mrs Weasley said trying to whisk everyone back into the house. As everyone was walking back towards Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm stopping him " You should tell Professor Dumbledore about this." She said " Maybe I'll try to write him tomorrow" Harry said as Hermione gave him a look that was both sympathetic and demanding at the same time. "All right but make sure you don't' forget it like you forget your Summer Homework" She said as she turned around flipping her hair almost hitting Harry in the face. Harry instantly could smell the shampoo coming from her hair. It smelt like Strawberries and some other fruit that Harry couldn't quite place. With a Sign Harry walked back to the house to try and get some sleep.

As Harry got back to his and Ron's room. Ron began to ask Harry about his dream as neither of them seemed to be able to get back to sleep. Harry tried to recount the dream to him the best that he could. However, He was already starting to forget what it was about in the way that people often forget their dreams as time goes on. Being as satisfied as he was going to be able to be Ron reminded Harry that if he needs anything he will be just on the other side of the room.

Harry spent the rest of the night wondering how he was so lucky to have such great friends. To him he didn't feel like he deserved their loyalty. How many times had he gotten them into some kind of danger? Harry looked out the window and began to stare at the Clear night sky. Eventually harry began to drift off to sleep.

Harry awoke the next day feeling more refreshed than he had in months. Unsure of what had happened to him in the night. He was just thankful that at least he felt refreshed despite having been up and found standing in the field. Harry Looked over to where Ron was sleeping and saw that the he had already gone and must be down stairs. As Harry was about to step outside the door. He was bum rushed by what in his drowsy state he thought must have been an Angel."Oi, Hermione I'm glad to see you too" Harry choked out. "Are you alright I thought for sure something had happened to you." Harry explained that he felt like he had slept great. Hermione now with a surprised look recounted all of the strange details of last nights adventure into the garden. Harry of course remembered all of the details just perhaps not as vivid.

When Harry and Hermione came down stairs he saw the seen that always seemed to bring a sense of complete happiness. Sitting there was Ron, Fred, and George sitting a laughing about a new intention that they had decided to test on their youngest brother. "Hey Harry listen to Ron" Fred said As Ron opened his mouth in an attempt to protest the only thing that could be heard was the blaring sound of a fog horn. Ron turning a shade of Crimson Red quickly shut his mouth. Mrs . Weasley stormed over to the twins "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" "Nothing Mum"George stammered "Just testing our newest product for the shop" Fred quickly said "I swear to you when I find out how you two got the money to open that shop I will make you pay" Mrs. Weasley fumed. Harry feeling the a sense of guilt on his best friends predicament steered the subject to a more neutral topic. As the family sat down to a late breakfast . Ron still suffering from his brothers brilliant prank sat and stuffed his mouth full of bacon and crispers. Any many ways Ron's silence and constant eating was no different than it normally was. At that moment Errol the Weasley Family owl came in threw the window and flew straight into Mrs. Weasley's pantry. "Bloody Bird" Fred said grimly. Mrs. Weasley picking up the elderly bird and brushing him off untied the series of letters that was attached to his leg.

"These must be your Hogwartz letters" Mrs. Weasley said as she handed them out. Harry looked at his Grimily as he knew that inside was also his O.W.L.s. This look of Grim contemplation was shared by Ron who like Harry was less than sure about his performance. These looks of despair were contrary to the look that Hermione had on her face. She looked almost giddy as she tore open the envelope. With a Gulp both Ron and Harry began to open their letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to welcome you to another year at Hogwartz School for Witch Craft and Wizardry. You will find inclosed a copy of your O.W.L."s please review these results and return the attached letter of intent on which N.E.W.T. level courses you wish to participate in. _

_Minerva McGonagal _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_These are the results of your O.W.L. exams. Please review these scores and maintain a copy of this letter for your records. A copy will be maintained at the Ministry of Magic_

_O.W.L scores_

_**History of Magic**_

_Written: P_

_**Care of Magical Creatures **_

_Written: E_

_Practical: O_

_Total: O_

_**Transfiguration**_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Total: O_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Total: O_

_**Herbology **_

_Written: A_

_Practical: A_

_Total: A_

_**Divination**_

_Written: P_

_Practical: P_

_Total: P_

_**Charms**_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Total: O_

_**Potions**_

_Written: E_

_Practical: O_

_Total: O_

_If you still wish to continue on the Career Track of an Auror you need to enroll in the following NEWT level courses. Also attached is your application to the Auror Academy. Please complete and return this Application to Ministry of Magic Department of Law Enforcement_

The trio exchanged their OWL scores. Hermione as expected had gotten an O in every subject that she took. That was not really a surprise to Harry. Ron had done well although he did not receive the OWLs he needed to continue on as a Auror. Although After the events of last year Ron was a little more reluctant to take this path.. He was still very happy with himself. He had done much better than Fred and George so he was sure that this was going to be a good year. Besides he thought to himself at least he wouldn't have Snape.

" So Harry your going to have another two years with Snape." Ron said to his friend in an almost mocking tone. Harry hadn't realized this when he was ready his scores. As much as he hated being around Snape. He knew that if he ever really wanted to be an Auror this was what he would have to do. The trio filled out the paper work for their next years courses, and Harry completed his packet for the Auror Academy and sent Hedwig on his way. Feeling pleased with themselves Harry and Ron decided to go fly around the backyard till dinner. Hermione who still believed that they should begin reading up on the classes they were going to take went into the garden with a collection of books and tried to read. As she began to read she could not help but notice Harry Flying on his broom. She thought to herself how amazing it is that he is able to enjoy himself even after everything he had gone threw the Year before. As she gazed in the sun she could see Harry. He had an almost glow to him. With a deep sigh she returned to her books.


	6. Happy Birthday Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They belong to JK Rowling so please for the love of god...DON'T SUE

The days seemed to fly by at the Burrow. Before Harry knew it his Birthday had arrived. Excited to start his day. Harry got out of bed noticing that Ron was still asleep. Since the Sun was not even up yet. Harry thought he would be able to get into the shower and maybe even catch the Sunrise on his broom. Harry walked into the loo without even thinking. As he walked in he saw which could be an Angel. Not wanting to look but unable to turn away there she was Hermione. Standing in the shower. At that moment Harry forgot even how to move. He was mesmerized. Unable to look any place else he stared. As he gazed at the angel before him something began to happen. His eyes once again took on the eerie glow that had happened to him earlier in the summer. This time his normally emeral eyes began to glow with a intense blue flame. As Hermione turned still unaware that anyone else was in the room she opened the curtain that until then was hiding the rest of her beautiful figure. Then like a deer in the Headlights she froze realizing that she was not alone.

"HARRY!" She screamed at him instantly pulling the curtain back. At that moment Harry snapped back to reality and was instantly embrassed. He rushed out of the Loo slamming the door. From the other side he began to stammer. "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm so so sorry." As Harry continued to give apology after apology and at the same time hit his head on the door. The door opened a still embrassed Hermione stood there in a towel standing very close to Harry. "Its alright I um...I guess start to sing in the shower." Harry unable to look at Hermione again started to apologize " Don't worry about it Harry" Hermione said interupting Harry. Hermione wanting to ask Harry about what she had seen in the Loo with Harry's eyes but not wanting to say anything at the time still feeling embrassed walked into the bedroom that she shared with Ginny. As She closed the door she collapsed against the door. What was this feeling she was having she should be mortified, but she was feeling something else. She didn't know what it was but this was different.

Harry wanting to avoid the everyone after the fiasco with the shower. Descided that he would try to sneak out of the house before anyone was the wiser. As Harry crept down stairs he thought the coast was clear and very carefully reached for the door that lead to the garden. Just as Harry began to turn the knob. He heard the one person that he truly was trying to avoid. " Harry Potter! Where do you think your going." Hermione said. "I was going to go for a walk" Harry said without looking up at Hermione. Without so much as an acknowledgment Hermione invited herself.

The two friends walked for what seemed for hours. Not really saying anything important just talking in the way that only two best friends can. Just talking to her made Harry overjoyed. This was a happiness that he hadn't really known he could have. As they came up over a hill. They stopped and marveled at the Loch that was below them. With what could only be said as a whisper Hermione "Happy Birthday Harry" she said. With this Hermione reached over and placed a very gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. Without meaning to a huge Grin appeared on Harry's face. Just as Harry Turned to Hermione she could see his eyes. They were a brillant emerald green and then in an instant they flashed. It was a blinding blue flame. Hermione stepped back from him and stammered "Harry your eyes" Just as soon as it had begun they flashed back to green. Unsure as to what was going on Harry looked baffled."What do you mean?" he asked. She then began to explain that his eyes looked like they were on fire. She told him about earlier in the loo.

"I just don't' know what is happening to me. The other night when you found me in the field I was having the strangest dream." He said. He then went into detail about the dream. Explaining to her about how he saw a Phoenix with Black Feathers on its head that dropped a pair of glasses.

"We'll figure this out together jsut like always" She said pulling Harry into a tight hug. "We just have to figure out what is causing this and if it is dangerous to you." Harry then signed "Can we hold off on telling anybody. I don't want everyone thinking I'm a freak again" with a pleading look Harry looked up at Hermione. "I don't like this Harry we should at least tell Professor Dumbledore he would want to know about this." "I promise we will tell him lets just know a little more." With a reasuring nod Hermione began the walk back to the Burrow taking one last look at the beautiful Loch below.

As the the two entered the Burrow. Harry was almost knocked back by the defining cries. " Happy Birth Day Harry" the grouped yelled. Harry stood there ah struck. He wasn't really sure what he should say. Standing before him was almost the entire Order of the Phoenix. With the expection of Snape who would be caught dead at Harry Potters Birthday party. " I don't know what to say" A series of Laughs came out from the crowd. Harry looked over at Hermione and she gave a reassuring nod. As Harry sat down he began to open his presents . Everyone gave him a unique gift. Each gift seemed to fit the personality of the giver. From Fed and George he got a large supply of items from their shop. George assured Harry that these were the newest items to come out of Their shop. Hermione being the constant prefect gave her disapproval of what she called " Childish Gift" Harry and Ron of course laughed at her outburst. Lupin and Tonks gave Harry a new set of dragon scaled quidditch gloves. Mad Eye gave Harry a set of Auror Robes. The robes themselves were gray and black. When Harry looked at them closely he could tell that there was something different about them. "They have Dragon Scales in the fabric. Never know when you'll do battle with Dark Wizards...CONSTANT VIGILANCE HARRY!" Moody snarled. Which caused Ron to snicker a little. Just as he did Moody whipped his head towards Ron." What are you laughing at Boy!" Moody said with a menacing looking."No-th-in-g sir." Ron tried to spit out. This of course nearly brought Hermione to tears of laughter seeing Ron trying to back track. As the evening progressed Harry received numerous gifts from everybody. Ron gave Harry several things of Chocolate Frogs. Sometime after midnight Harry decided to go to bed wishing everyone inside good night Harry started to head upstairs. Just as he was about to head upstairs he was stopped by Hermione. "Don't you want my present." she said. Harry had thought that with all of her travels Hermione had forgot to get him a present. She led out into the garden where she handed him a small box. When Harry opened it he found a watch with an inscription on the back.

_Memories are forever_

Looking very puzzled Harry put on the watch and was about to tell her thank you but before he could she took out her wand and tapped it, and said "Memories" at that moment he saw her standing there in the same outfit she had worn at the Yule ball in their fourth year. She was waving at Harry almost inviting him to dance with her. "I hope you like it I got it in France and thought about you when I saw it" Unable to find any words that would express his gratitude he wrapped Hermione in a huge hug. Then before parting he placed a kiss on her cheek. Blushing Hermione said" I guess I did good" Harry also blushing slightly said "yeah you did real good." Harry said almost out of breathless. With a smile that could make the angels themselves stop in their tracks. The two best friends headed up stairs to their rooms

As Hermione finally got into her room with an ear to ear grin. She honestly didn't know what had come over her. This was not her usual style she was almost giddy. When she came in Ginny couldn't help but notice how happy Hermione was before either of them could say anything. A large Owl began knocking at the Window. Hermione wondering to herself who could be sending an Owl this late at night. As she untied and began reading the letter. Her expression changed from one of pure happiness to one of guilt. As she read the letter noticing the change in her friends demenor asked. "Who is it from?" Ginny asked. With a deep sigh Hermione responded " ...Victor"


End file.
